The Irken Taboo
by Shadow the strange weasel
Summary: Originally posted on Amino I decided to bring it over to the sites I write on. This is a what if on the episode bestest friends. Zim dose not have the parts to finish the robotic eyes and in desperation soon uses his own eyes. The irken knows of the consequences to soon follow. (Sorry the chapters are so short I will try making them longer)
1. 1

Zim growls as he looks around the lab. The alien can see perfectly in the darkness yet couldn't find the materials he needed. Zim had less then a day to get all of the items and to start reprogramming before Keef would arrive for the secret party he had invited every kid to. Zim growls louder as he grabs his face in frustration.

"Computer where are the extra eye parts! I need them to complete my plan to get rid of that Keef-worm!"

"GIR threw it out a few weeks ago master… after destroying them of course. The only thing similar are your eyes but you need those." The AI said as Zim keeps his hands on his face. He looks over at the working eye changer then up to his screens. The alien gets a flashback of the many scenarios he thought of during the day. Zim tenses his hands and hisses when his claws dig into his face near his eye sockets. Although his PAK is quick to numb the nerves around the area Zim had clawed. Zim immediately lets go of his face and look up at the ceiling.

"Can't you just buy it then get it teleported in!" Zim asks as he glances at the count down as his antennas twitch. The irkens eyes narrow as a access denied sound erupts from above. His antennas lower as the computer gives out a sigh as the screens in front of Zim change color into dark maroon and the words invalid irken job code in irken written language appears all over the screens.

"The parts required can not be bought by a invader, but only a scientist or smeeteries assistants. The ones GIR damaged where left over from when you where a scientist." The computer huffs as it remembers the parts where kept in the voot cruiser until recently. Having them moved was the irkens downfall since it got the defective SIR unit attention. In the end it didn't matter how flexible the eyes were getting pierced by sharp fingers then thrown across the room made the beyond fixable. Zim's hands twitch by his sides at the reminder of his past and what GIR had done.

"Computer If Zim uses his own eyes could you reprogram them like I was originally planning?" Zim questions as he stares at the ceiling above him as the wires move and maneuver around in the dark. The irken's antennas twitch as he waits for the answer for what he felt like forever.

"It possible but doing this is irreversible. We can not receive the eyes and program them back for your use. I would have to change the DNA sequence to accept a humans. I can not change the DNA back to irken without approval from the main control brains." The computer tries to reason as Zim puts his hands on his face again. His fingers quickly find the scratches from a few minutes ago. Zim gives a deep breath as he remembers what could happen without this plan, then with one quick movement yanks his eyes out. Zim gives a loud scream before his PAK glows brightly as it works to dull the nerves affected.

The computer is quick to grab the lifelessness robot eyes from his master, who was bleeding from the cuts near his sockets that grew when he dug in. The irken was shaking as well knowing the consequences that will befall him now after doing the deed. Zim falls to the ground as the computer leaves him alone, after grabbing the device to change the eyes. The blood from the scratches was quickly traveling down his face as his antennas flew forward to stay alert.

"Master you must come up and talk to him to activate the eyes. Then we can explain this to GIR." The computer informs the irken who PAK quickly unleashed his spider legs. The PAK limbs didn't stop him from stumbling about the lab hissing in slight frustration. Although after carefully using his hands to guide him found the elevator that pops out from under the small table in the living room. The irken goes inside and listens as it goes upwards. When he finally makes it to the house level he hears Keefs screams of pain. The alien's eye sockets squint at the sound but uses his legs to get onto the wired ceiling. Although hanging from the height made it painfully obvious of the blood dripping off the green face and landing far below.

"Keef, who do you consider your best friend?" Zim says in a commanding voice as his antennas catch the sound of an robotic arm appearing from within the wires beside him. The irken doesn't flinch as his PAK legs scramble to keep hold and keep their body up above what Zim considers an enemy. When Keef finally says Zim's name the robotic arm takes this as a cue. The base lunges the arm at the child and ends up grabbing him from the head. The robotic arm then forces Keef to look outside into the front yard.

"When I snap my fingers, Keef…...the next living thing you will see you will think is your best friend." Zim hisses out as he snaps his fingers. Keef sees a squirrel outside and wordlessly opens the door then closes it after. The PAK legs slowly lowers Zim until he was standing on the ground, dirtying his black boots. The arm above soon goes back into the bundle of wires that made up the ceiling. Zim slowly starts to walk forward as he keeps his PAK legs out to try sensing how far away he was from the walls.

After a few minutes a screech came from the direction Zim was going. Zim yelps when GIR runs into him and tackles him to the ground. Before his PAK legs could lash out they were commanded back and dismissed into their places in the PAK. GIR reaches out and puts one of his hands into the empty left socket. The robot was fascinated by the arrange of colors coming from them. The eye sockets were metal on the inside and where now showing delicate chips and circuits. In the very back was a hole where the eye would be connected and transport the images to the processors that were now exposed.

"GIR get off! Get away from Zim!" The irken hisses as he pushes his minion away and sits up. Unannounced to Zim his wounds were still bleeding and had gotten worse since Keef brief opening and closing of the front door. GIR gives Zim a dejected look but stays were he was as he waits for an explanation.

"GIR…...I know how much you wanted to take over this feeble planet with Zim, but as of now I am unable to. The base has probably already blocked the massive and every other irken technology that can be used for communication. The might Zim will be needing your help with gathering food from outside the base." Zim tries to explain as he stands up on wobbly legs. GIR nods before grabbing the irkens hand then starting for the kitchen. The robot helps the other into a chair before he opens his head and brings out a tissue.

The sir unit is quick to start whipping the blood and trying to get the wounds to clot. After what felt like forever to both of them the blood slowed but didn't clot over the wound, rather it was still open. GIR giggles before going to take care of the tissue then went back to Zim. The robot cuddle up to the irken who slowly started to hug him. GIR looks up to see Zim's eye sockets almost completely close and PAK blinking in the somewhat dark kitchen. The robot smiles up at his master as he gets into a comfy position.

"Don't worry master! You might be alone now, but you have me, the voice in the ceiling, and big head boy!" GIR hums as the irken's eye sockets fully close as he is forced to sleep thanks to his PAK. The robot hugs Zim's right arm as he closes his eyes and falls asleep as well.


	2. 2

Dib huffs as he looks at the empty seat in front of class, were Zim used to sit. The alien has not been to school since there has been reports of Keef chasing a squirrel and insisting that it was Zim. The first time Dib had tried entering the aliens base he was using a stealth suit that made him somewhat invisible. Although before he could even take one step pass the wooden fence all the gnomes were pick to block the path inside.

The two in the entrance of the yard fired lasers at the child, who ended up having his left arm burned. Dib jumped out of his seat as the bell rang. He bolts for the door and opens it. He runs down the hallway, and makes sure to not bump his sister how was walking in the middle. The paranormal investigator bursts out of the front doors and jumped down the steps. He had already decided today will be yet another try at getting into the aliens base.

The preteen stops across the street of Zim's house, which was dark inside. Dib sits down to the curb as he waits for something to happen. After around an hour the lights in what was meant to be the living room turned on and out came GIR in his dog costume. The robot is quick to close the door after him before skipping out of the yard and down the street. The further the robot got from the house the lights dimmed inside. The child smirks and runs across the street to stand in front of the wooden fence.

The gnomes turn to look at Dib as their eyes glow bright enough to be noticeable during the cloudy day. The four didn't attack though as he sees something move within the shadows inside the house. To Dib it looks like a wire twisting and trying to help someone inside. Dib quickly jumps the fence and ran for it. The gnomes are quick to block him and grab him painfully.

All four are quick to get to the fence and with enough power between all of them threw the child into the middle of the street. Dib screams at this as his lands hard, but scrambles to stand up and turn to the robot security system. All the gnomes were staring right back eyes glowing white before three slowly started to go back to their default locations. The one that stayed behind eyes started to glow harder to where it was almost blinding.

"Next time I will not go easy on you, big headed child. My master is unable to continue your foolish game of cats and mouses. He does not see any use of taking over your measly planet, so leave us alone!" Zim's base artificial intelligence hisses through the gnome before allowing the gnome to go back to its default location as well. Dib narrows his eyes as he looks at the gnomes glowing eyes. Dib stomps up to the fence which makes one of the gnomes lung at him as it's lasers power up. Dib ducks just in time for the laser to miss hitting his shoulder.

"What did he finally realize he would never defect me?! I'll still expose him, no matter if he quite his little plan of taking over the world." Dib says from were he was hiding behind the fence. The boy also had his eyes closed, so when he felt heat near his face he jerked his eyes open. The gnome the base was using was outside the fence perimeter and has its laser hands pointed at the child's head. Dib screams and bolts as the base fires barely missing Dib's hair.

"You are really stupid aren't you? My master could of easily killed you if he wanted. All he would of needed to do was take his gloves off and use his claws. You should be thankful he followed the battle taboos set centuries ago." The gnome hisses as it goes back into the yard slower then it came out, but was keeping its unblinking eyes on the child. Before either of them could do anything GIR comes skipping between them. Although the robot only had a shake and no groceries. The gnome turns quickly and grabs the robot. GIR screams at the sudden action but stops when he realizes who it was.

"GIR you were meant to go get groceries! Not go get a drink, you tired giving Zim soap to eat yesterday!" The AI scolded in a calm voice as the gnome keeps the robot in its arms as the robot looks at the ground knowing he has done wrong. As the two where occupied Dib makes his move. The child jumps over the fence again and ran for the door. He pulls on it but it wouldn't move an inch. He bolts to the window but stops when the robotic limb from earlier appears on the other side. Pass the arm dib could see the back of Zim, who antennas where up fully and twitching lightly.

"Don't you dare try opening that window! I just got the blood to stop after GIR left the house. I'm not about to get more blood all over myself! If you do I'll drive this limb into the core of your body, where all you intestines are!" The base hisses as it flexes the said robotic limb in front of the child face. Dib wasn't focused on that though as Zim had heard this and turns his head slightly. Dib could only see the right side of Zim's face, but the lights inside the hollow right eye socket gave the child enough evidence to figure out what the pink trails leading down the alien's checks were.

Dib didn't fight as two gnomes grabs him and yanks him away from the window. The limb inside disappearing above the window. The two gnomes throw him down onto the sidewalk as a car drives by honking as the boy was thrown its way. Dib doesn't react to it or gives a compliment about his treatment. GIR walks over and pats Dib's head before slowly leaning in wanting to see if he could fit the large head into his mouth.

The child easily pushes GIR off him not wanting to become the robot's next victim. Dib got up and dusts himself off as the robot pulls at his trench coat. The black haired boy looks down to see the robot smiling up at him before grabbing the humans hand roughly. This made dib flinch but he doesn't say anything about it as the robot pulls him closer.

"Master doesn't feel good! Do you think you can get him something sweet?" GIR asks as he lets go of Dib. The boy huffs as he jerks his hand to his side and starts for his way home, before turning to look over at GIR as he tries to keep a straight face. In reality the child couldn't with how much his body hurt from being thrown around. The boy was sure bruises where forming on him as he stood looking at the small robot.

"Why would I? Sure he might of lost his eyes somehow, but that's not my problem! Especially after those gnomes attacked me and are somehow intelligent." Dib hisses before turning back around and starting home. GIR watches sadly before turning to head towards the store. Although the little unit was no longer skipping and was questioning why he got distracted from the only mission he has now. Sure the robot can go out and explore like before but he was told by the base that the more time he spent out leaves Zim alone and helpless with his thoughts.

The little robot is so lost in thought he almost passes the store. No one paid him mind as he got the ingredients to try making new sweet and sugar filled food for his master. The robot can only get enough food for a few days then have to go back for more. The wounds on his masters face wasn't healing, and the robot knew if his master could cry he would out of the frustration.

Once everything was paid using money Zim has stolen at the very beginning of their mission the little minion started home. He had four bags hanging from each arm, making a total of eight bags filled with food. GIR couldn't feel like skipping or humming all the way home though. Ever since what his master has done all three of them has have time to think. As the robot saw the base in his sights he smiles.

He runs the rest of the way and stops in front of what looked like a take out box. On top was the words chills, a food chain restaurant. From GIR's sensors he could pick up three waffles were stacked inside. The robot picks it up as he skips to the door. Chills had the most sugary and sweet waffles out there. As the door closes GIR smiles as he looks over at the irken asleep on the couch. Although as GIR passes he doesn't notice as the claw marks start burning and the bleeding starting up again.


	3. 3

If you reading this thank you! I'm basically going off of what I have been planning for this AU, but this will be on hold, plot wise. Mainly cause the amino this is on I'm also doing a contest, although there is no one doing it. I'm still so sorry for how short this is. ;3;

* * *

Tak hums as she walks to school. It has been a few weeks since she has entered earth's atmosphere and joined a human Skool. The young irken was hoping to find Zim and start her plan, but soon realized the other was nowhere to be seen. Tak hisses as she fall into a hole having not been paying attention. She looks above her to see that the whole sidewalk was gone, most likely being replaced.

The irken crawls out of the hole and starts to head another way to Skool. Tak looks around warily as she walks the new route, but stops when she sees a house coming up between two apartment buildings. It was extremely out of place especially with the wires connecting to the building beside it.

Tak charges to the building and notices the gnomes turn slightly to keep a watch on her. She narrows her eyes before looking around. When she deems the coast is clear she wills her PAK to send out a signal that calls Mimi to her side. Quickly the custom sir unit was by Tak's side and saluting her master from under her hologram. Tak wordless look from her minion to the house. Mimi gives a nod in understanding before running to the gnomes and quickly cutting their heads off.

Sparks fly from the gnomes bodies as Tak and Mimi make their way to the door. Tak nocks and crosses her arms as she waits for someone to open it. Although no one answers the door and the irken could hear the base locking the door and windows quickly. Tak growls as she shifts to look into the window to see the base was completely dark and filled with dust.

Tak raises her right and and puts it on the window ready to wordlessly command Mimi to use her explosives when a cough came from behind her. The alien turns around to see Dib who had his arms crossed and left eyebrow raised. The boy walks over to her minding the sparking gnomes. When he reaches her he looks down at Mimi before back at Tak.

"I've been walking these route for weeks the kid that lives there, Zim is usually in him room the whole day. His condition makes him a bad candidate to checking to see who's at the door. Trust me I've been trying to get him to go out to find something to cheer him up but it doesn't work." Dib says as he looks inside to see a few wires lowering from the ceiling, as Tak stares at him while taking in the information. Tak hums and turns to glance at Zim's base, which quickly retracts the wires above the windows view point. Tak tilts her head slightly as she puts her right arm on her hip.

"Condition? What condition can possibly stop someone from going outside?" Tak asks as she doesn't notice a wire coming up from the ground and latching onto Mimi. Mimi can't make a sound as the wire enters her head and edits her personality chip. Just as Dib shifts to look at the robot, who was still using her hologram, the wire flees back into the ground. Mimi starts chasing her hologram tail happily as Dib watches.

"Somehow he lost his eyes. I don't know who would attack someone and take their eyes. I know the city is dangerous but I never expected anything like that." Dib says as he looks at her again as he smiles. Mimi on the other hand leaps onto take and starts pulling on her clothes and skin making the irken scream in pain. Dib rushes over to help her, but stops when he feels metal instead of fur and flesh.

Tak eventually gets her robot off her only to see Dib slowly walking away from her. He had seen that cat before and found out quickly it was Tak's and if it was a robot that would mean she wasn't human. After all no one on earth has yet to figure out how to make an intelligent robot. Tak hisses before turning back to Zim's base wanting to rather know if what the child said was true. Mimi was still trying to attack her owner but Tak had the robot's arms pinned securely to her sides.

Dib soon leaves the scene and runs to his house not caring about skipping school. He just needed to figure out if Tak was any danger to the earth or was just there for Zim. With Dib being gone Tak shuts down Mimi and drops her to the ground not caring as the doesn't move an inch. Tak goes to look in the window again only to see the outline of Zim coming out of one of the many elevators inside his base. Beside him is GIR who was looking around happily.

Tak watches the other carefully and quickly realizes that he doesn't have a disguise on whatsoever. The older irken had his antennas forward and eyes sockets closed. His sir unit was holding his hand and leading him into the living room when a few wires from the ceiling stops the two in their tracks. Tak flinches harshly when Zim opens his sockets and shifts to try giving a glare at the wires, which gave her the ability to see there where no eyes in the sockets. It irritated her more when she sees realizes the claw marks on his face. Tak looks away quickly but knows the image will stay with her forever.

The young irken grabs her sir unit and bolts away from the base and down the street where she came. As she ran she turns to Mimi and switches her back one thankfully the robot was back to normal after the strange episode. The two of them are quick to go to where their own base is located, as well as the human Tak captured originally to help with her plan against Zim. Tak shakes as she releases the human and starts to pack everything in her base up, while Mimi just watches confuely.

"I don't need to do anything to Zim, there isn't anything that can make it worse for him! He broke the damaged taboo! The laws based around it are some of the worse. I get to tell everyone about it!" Tak laughs as Mimi just nods her head in understanding as she jumps into her master's ship. Tak takes down the massive building she was planning and then gets into her ship. The two are quick to pass earth atmosphere and go into space.

As her spaceship travels the colors of the area around her ship gives it a slight glow. Tak looks at Mimi before turning to her screen and requesting to be put through to the massive. As Tak waits she thinks back to the condition Zim was in. Surely he had to have a good reason not to kill the enemy that figured out he was an alien, then to not carry on with his fake mission. Her train of thought is interrupted as she was put through to the tallest.

Tallest purple was eating donuts off his hands happily from where he sat on a food stained couch. Tallest Red was beside him watching rather boredly until he notices her. He japs purple in the side with his hand then nods his head to the screen in front of them. The purple eyed irken quickly eats the last of the donuts then directs his attention to Tak.

"Hello my tallest. I originally was going to torment the irken known as Zim. But I might have some information that you may see as variable." Tak tells them as she smiles evilly at the thought of how happy her leaders will be cause of the news. The two leaders tilt their heads slightly before red just nods for the female irken to continue as he starts to take a sip of his drink.

"The irken known as Zim has ripped out his own eyes! I seen the results myself, and the claw marks from the forced ripping can only be made by an irken. He has broken the damaged taboo purposely and was trying to hide it." Tak informs the whole crew of the massive. Tallest Red spits out his drink onto purple. The tallest smirk at each other before they start laughing and laughing. The crew meanwhile were shaking in fear, of what could of happened to make a defect do something so drastic, and the outcome of the news being given to their leaders. After all the laws based around the taboo says those that do such acts gets exiled, world bound, and killed on sight.


End file.
